Skills
Skills help the player with things such as health, defense, etc... The six skills are accuracy, health, defense, strength, explosions, and luck. Each skill corresponds to a different set of three achievments based on the level of the skill. The skills themself improve the player and how he/she plays the game, with the exception of strength because it is used for weapons instead. Accuracy Accuracy decides how accurate the player will be when he/she fires his/her weapon. The higher the accuracy level, the smaller the target reticle. The size of the target reticle is also affected by the accuracy of the weapon being used. Accuracy achievments are called the 'Sniper' medals. The size of the target reticle is also affected by the position of the player. Crouching has twice the accuracy of standing, while crawling has three times. Certain weapons will be guaranteed perfect accuracy in certain positions. Sniper rifles posess this ability. The WA2000 is perfect when crawling, the Dragunov is perfect when crwaling or crouching, and the Barrett is ALWAYS perfect. Health Training the health skill raises the maximum amount of health a player can have by 50 per each level, making the maximum health without using artifacts 600. Artifacts can further increase the health up to 950. Each health level also increases the amount of health gained from health packs by 15 health points. Higher health levels allow the player to take more damage before dying. Many players train this level first as it is very important. The achievment set for health is the 'Immortal' medal set. Defense For each skill point in defense, 5% of damage is removed from weapons and explosives. Therefore, with the highest defense level, it is possible to negate 50% of damage without using artifacts, and 85% with all the artifacts. This would reduce the damage of a weapon, such as the OICW XM8 (300 damage-easy to calculate damage reduction), down to only 45 max damage per hit. The level of defense is also applied to explosion damage. Defense achievments are the 'Thick-Skinned' medals. Strength Strength, although not affecting the player itself, allows the player to buy and use heavier and better weapons. Strength is required for heavy machine guns, shotguns, assault rifles, rocket launchers, sniper rifles, and laser weapons. However, the highest level requirement for strength is 8 so training strength to 10 before other levels is a waste of skill points. Strength does not affect the player though, only the weapons he/she may use. Strength achievments are called the 'Beast Force' medals. Explosions The explosion skill increases the damage done by grenades thrown (not from the 6G30), by 15%. At 10 explosions, grenades do 150% more damage, which can be increased to a further 240% by using artifacts. Explosions is also required for laser weapons and rocket launchers. The achievments for explosions is the 'Bomberman' medal set. Luck Luck is a skill which increases the chance of doing a critical hit on another player by 5% and also increases the chance of hitting a player and increases the chance of a rocket hitting a player. Luck also increases the chance of bullets missing you. Most players think luck is the least important skill as it is not a very big change and more experienced players do not require critical hits or missed shots. The achievments are the 'Fortunate' medal set. All skills can be increased to 10 and then 7 more with the use of artifacts. The only exception to this is the luck skill as it can only be increased 6 more with achievments. The lowest level required to have 17 in all skills and 16 in luck is 50 (it is taken that kreds are used on the website Kongregate.com).